memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Model
NCC-7100 Shouldn't most of the information on "NCC-7100" model in this article either be placed at or mirrored at NCC-7100? That huge chunk of itali-text is really distracting at the beginning of this article. --Alan del Beccio 04:43, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Done. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 04:48, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) dupe links This article has loads of dupe links. Darth Duranium 12:43, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Then clean them up. Every time we edit this article (we being any particular person), more duplicate links get removed. It's hard to get 'em all in one pass. Also, when linking to starships like Voyager, please use the template. That automatically formats things appropriately. Thanks. -- sulfur 12:49, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Thumbnails Is there a reason why we aren't using them on this article? - 23:07, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Merge/Split-off proposition of BG-section I propose a merge (or splitt-off) of the Background section with (or into) Remote controlled model spaceship for the following reasons: *Archers remote toyship has its own page *The BGsection only covers that particular model, which kinda looks askew in the model page where a few dozen others are listed--Sennim 14:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with this suggestion. --Defiant 15:01, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I've added yet another merge proposition for exactly the same reasons for exactly the same page. This one should be a blurb. (quite honestly, this page is a mess)--Sennim 03:51, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I also agree, and I have change the template to the split one, as this won't require a admin to merge page histories. - 16:37, June 17, 2012 (UTC) PNA I don't think this article is laid out in the best possible manner. It might be a better idea to use types of models to break it down instead of when the model was seen, like listing all the Constitution-class models together. Either way, each model (or group of models) should have its own heading. - 20:05, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not unsympathetic to the idea, as I too have to admit that the article as is doesn't entirely sit well by me. But as it stands now, I think, for now, it is the most neutral organization, for an, in this case, in-universe article. [edit: I also like to point out that the chronological ordering is in concordance with the other "list" pages as featured on MA, most notably the numerous (in-universe) "Unnamed" pages--Sennim (talk) 14:25, February 16, 2015 (UTC)]. IMHO any other way to organize will all contain a certain element of arbitrariness about it, but I'll give it a shot: *Historical Earth ship models *Early Earth space exploration models *Early Earth Warp-drive models *Federation Starship models **''Constitution''-class models *Space Station models *Alien Starship models *Maquettes :, or something like this. As for each model having its own page, I take it you mean something akin to DVD's for example? It'll mean a fair amount of stub-pages though.-- Sennim (talk) 09:48, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Malon warp ship Is the term "Malon warp ship" from the script? It's not from dialogue as far as I can tell and neither is the stuff about it being "experimental". Kennelly (talk) 10:53, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :Piling on, does this article need to exist at all? Shouldn't it be at Model? We don't even know that it was meant to represent a real ship, or a Malon one. -- Capricorn (talk) 02:18, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Agreed, so unless sth. like "Pelk holds the model of a Malon ship in his hands" is in the script, it should be merged. Kennelly (talk) 10:52, February 25, 2017 (UTC) ::I'd like to point out that, regardless of the canon status (User Defiant might be of use in that respect as he is currently the "script-guy"), as a model, the ship has already a listing on the model page in the 24tc century section...-- :::Thanks for suggesting me, but I don't (yet) have the script for . --Defiant (talk) 10:02, February 26, 2017 (UTC)